Tea with a Death God
by YashaIgnisVolk
Summary: Harribel routinely visits the Captain Commander in his office when she wishes to get away from the stress of her job. The last three visits before Soul Society is thrown into chaos. AU One-shot.


Barragan didn't bother to look up from his game, the chessboard a chaotic mess of white and black marble with no clear checkmate in sight, dominating the tea table otherwise covered with various stacks of paperwork, as Harribel sat down on the spacious couch across from him. If he had heard her entrance, much less noticed her sudden appearance, he didn't show it, instead picking up a pawn, only to move it to another unoccupied space.

She had never understood the appeal of chess. Harribel knew how to play, and had held her own against the white-haired captain sat opposite to her on numerous occasions, playing to a draw more often than a loss, but she found the game both tedious and impractical for real-life strategy. Still, she sat, resting against the stuffed leather back of the couch. Years in service to the Gotei 13, and she had still yet to draw the secret to Barragan's seats out of the old man. At times it seemed like the old man had the only comfortable chairs in the entire Seireitei.

The idea he'd engineered such a situation was a distinct possibility in the blonde captain's mind.

But, having no evidence to her claim, or any matters of pressing importance, Harribel's eyes went back to the chessboard, watching as Barragan went about trying to outmaneuver himself. Minutes flied by, the only sound coming from the room, the gentle click of stone against stone as pieces shifted about the board. Every few moves, a piece would be whittled away from the group on the board, placed alongside his fallen comrades. The process repeating itself as Harribel found the tension of a long work week ease out of her.

Finally, the game ended. The white king pinned between a pawn and a rook with no escape in sight. Harribel only noticed after a displeased snort from Barragan, as she found herself almost dozing off in her commander's private office. A subtle shake of her head, and she was staring into the sole eye of her commanding officer, as he leveled an amused glance at her.

"And I am supposed to be the old one." Barragan's laugh was deep and low as he began to reassemble the lines on his board. Any paper work he had to do today was already passed off to one of his officers, and the rest knew where to find him in the event of an emergency. "Interested in a game? Or simply here to avoid the rabble in place of a nap?"

"The latter."

Barragan nodded, as the last piece was set back in place. "A shame. I was hoping for a challenge. I always seem to win when faced against myself.

"Starkk would be willing to shirk responsibilities for a game, I'm sure." She suggested, thankful for the high collar of her robes to hide the dusting of pink on her cheeks at being caught so off guard by the commander.

"I do not wish to have to entertain his lieutenant as well. More so, I swear the man cheats."

"I've heard similar accusations against myself for the few times I've won."

An indignant noise came out of Barragan as he started to shuffle pawns back and forth the tiles. "A lack of evidence to a claim proves only the lack of conclusive material."

"Mmm." Harribel hummed before kicking her feet up and turning to lay against the armrest as Barragan continued his game. Any conversation came to an end as the elder's mind refused to devote attention to anything but his toy soldiers. Harribel quietly watched and listened, until the sound of marble against marble melded with the softness of the cushions beneath her drew her off to sleep.

* * *

"Your fifth seat still hasn't reported in."

A different day, and a different greeting met Harribel as she took her customary seat across from Barragan. No chess board today, instead he sat in his high back chair, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he lazily flipped through a book taken from the human rules with a pot of tea sitting close by. A supposedly punishable offense the head-captain was willing to let slide on the occasion that the officer brought him a souvenir back as well.

"I have complete confidence in Orihime's abilities. There is still eight more days until her mandatory check in time."

"Mmm." Barragan harrumphed with a flip of the page. "If she hasn't reported in by that time, a small task force can be sent out to retrieve her if need be."

"Thank you sir."

The pair lapsed into a temporary silence as Harribel leaned forward to pour herself a cup of tea from the pot while it was still warm. It had an unfamiliar herbal smell to it as she held the cup up to her nose.

"A new blend?" She asked.

"Vile stuff. Charlotte thought I'd enjoy it. Supposed to be a relaxant, but all I can taste is the foul aftertaste." Barragan said as Harribel took a small sip. The blend tasted like it smelled, calm, flowery and as she set the cup down, she felt the aftertaste, like dry grass or leaves.

"I see that I am not the only one who finds it reprehensible." Barragan chuckled as Harribel made a face, doing her best to look dignified as she took an proffered napkin to wipe her tongue clean of the earthy sludge.

"Charlotte's tastes truly are unique." Harribel's tone was diplomatic as she pushed the cup across the table, wanting as much space between her and the tea as possible.

"A sentiment to describe the man himself if there ever was one." Barragan agreed as he partially closed the book, one finger used to keep his place. "Care for a game, or are you here to rest as per usual?"

"The latter."

Barragan simply nodded as he reopened back to where he left off as Harribel got comfortable. "One day Harribel, I might just force you to play against me."

"As you have time and time before."

* * *

Barragan was greeted with silence as Harribel sat down. The noise being uncharacteristically harsh and impatient, as the silence seemed to hang in the air. Never one to go especially out of his way, Barragan set about calmly drinking his tea. Charlotte's experimentation had finally paid off, and Barragan found a tea he enjoyed. Cinnamon and cardamom with a hint of cream. Not as calming as it needed to be, to be offered to Harribel.

Long decades with the dark-skinned women across from him had taught him how to read her mood, not that that skill was needed when it was so clearly displayed before him. Anger and worriment, the former most likely given birth by the latter.

"You have read the report, I assume?"

Barragan nodded, eyes wandering out one of his many windows. The weather wasn't abysmal, so a walk may be in his future.

"And your thoughts on the matter?" Harribel's tone was getting restless.

"A clear cut case, if there ever was one. In her desperation to save herself, your fifth seat created a substitute shinigami to save her own life and the life of the substitute. Fearing punishment for her actions, she decided to hide out in the human world and hope to avoid detection."

"Orihime wouldn't be so selfish as to-" Harribel spoke up in defense of her officer, only to be silenced by a raised hand by her superior.

"Tomorrow, Captain Cifer, along with his lieutenant Grimmjow shall go to the human world to retrieve her. Alive and unharmed, so that she may be brought before the Gotei 13 to properly explain her actions, and defend her behavior. Unless further complications arise, we shall have this muddle cleared within the week." Barragan lent forward, taking the tea pot by it's well-worn handle to pour himself and Harribel a fresh cup.

"And the substitute?"

"That shall be left up to Captain Cifer's discretion. Until the motives of Miss Orihime can be cleared, he is still a potential threat, and to be treated as such."

Harribel nodded, as she took a long swallow of the liquid, finding the new blend to have a pleasant bitterness to it.

"Tier. I am well aware of your officer's reputation." Harribel gave a slight cough at the thought of Barragan having to be told of her orange-haired officer's shenanigans. "So, I find the notion of her committing such treason a questionable offense, and shall be treated as such. Now, if there is nothing else to deal with, I will be finishing this cup in peace before taking a walk of the grounds. The exercise may do this feeble body some good. You are welcome to join me, or to rest in my office until my return. The choice is yours."

"Thank you sir.. I would be pleased to join you." Harribel gave a soft-smile across the table at the older man as she bent her head in thanks, getting one last, low laugh out of the man.

 **An:** So, an AU oneshot where the Espada and the Captain's switched roles. I made Barragan the Captain Commander just because he's older, and Starkk seemed like a better fit for squad 8. That and I kind of wanted to see this scene. See how things might have played out the few days before the Soul Society arc went down. Almost entirely fluff, but it's fluff I enjoyed to write. Still going strong on the Harribel/Barragan ship. And before you start, yes, I'm aware they are a bit out of character, but I think it's justified by the role shift. Barragan is no longer bored out of his mind, allowing him to mellow out and Harribel is no longer being assaulted on all sides by her fellow monsters.

And because I feel a lot of people portray Barragan in an unjustly poor light (which I'm rather convinced is because he's probably an old man instead of being younger/more attractive like the rest of the Espada.) Yeah he's a bit of a dick and a grouch, but compared to basically everyone other than Starkk and Harribel, every other Espada does far worst things. Kidnapping and mentally torturing Orihime (Ulquriorra), attempting to kill Ichigo on numerous occasions (Grimmjow), killing numerous humans for giggles (Yammy), nearly killing Rukia (Aaroniero), depowering Nel and her fraccion's (Nnoitra) and basically everything Szayel does.

Harribel and him have some sort of relationship even before Aizen shows up, and it certainly seems to be one of small respect. Harribel cuts a member of his court in full view after rejecting his offer to join him, and he doesn't immediately order her killed. He offers her a way out, saying if you leave now, you will do so unharmed and he let her go without a fuss. Barragan is an arrogant prick who clawed his way up to the top, but he also recognizes strength for what it's worth.

Barragan was perfectly chill just sitting around in his castle watching his followers duke it out, till Aizen came around and fucked it all up. The guy may be on the evil side of things, but he's very much neutral evil. Don't mess with him, and he won't mess with you. He knew Aizen was selling shit the moment the guy appeared, and was pressed into a fight he had no interest in. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Barragan got unjustly screwed over by the story.

Anyways, sorry for the rant. Hope you enjoyed the one-shot.


End file.
